Electronic modules for highly sensitive data processing and data backup, such as are used for example in tachographs for commercial vehicles, should be protected by hardware against manipulation from outside, such as for example chemical or physical attacks (e.g. mechanical, laser, fire, etc.), so that data cannot be manipulated.
Until now, there has been one solution, by which the electronic modules which are to be protected are packed all around using a so-called anti-drilling foil. Such an anti-drilling foil is available, for example, from the Gore company as a finished product, or it is offered by the Freudenberg company as a foil with a conductive silver paste imprint. On its inside, the foil is connected electrically to the module. After the electronic module has been packed round in three dimensions it is then cast in a container, using synthetic resin. If an attempt is made to open the package, then the electrical conducting paths or resistive wires on the foil are inevitably damaged and interrupted at the places where the attacks are made, which leads to the data stored in the electronic module immediately being deleted. As a result, the data cannot be manipulated and the attack from outside is thus detectable by appropriate regulatory authorities.
With this method, known from the related art, there are two problems. On the one hand, the use of foils is not compatible with any assembly procedure which is suitable for electronics. On the other hand, the foil also often becomes damaged during assembly and so there is a high reject rate.